The Simplest Gift (A Valentine's Day Special)
by ladyoflitany
Summary: A Valentine's Day one shot, involving Natsu, Lucy unspoken feelings and Valentine's gifts. Throw in a meddling Mira, Natsu misunderstanding the idea of Valentine's and Lucy's missing fan mail and problems and Hilarity ensue...


A short Valentines story while I'm currently tackling writers block (next chapter of doubt the stars will be out tomorrow).

Natsu was in a bad mood, Lucy was bewildered, Gray was Jealous and Juvia was determined, all in all it was a strange series of events leading up to Valentine's Day.

Our story begins on a February day. The sun was high, though there was a still a wintery chill. Fog hung in heavy pockets of Magnolias streets, lending a secretive air to the day. The guild was huddled in its main hall, cozying on tables, next to several roaring fires, they're usual boisterous spirit muted. Lucy was at the bar, watching as Mira Jane sprinkled heart shaped confetti on the bars countertop. The white haired take over Mage hummed merrily to herself, dressed in a cheery pink strapless dress, her hair tied up in an elegant bun emphasising the long column of her creamy neck and shoulders. Pink streamers hung from the rafters, several speakers dotted the room, playing a soft orchestra number. All in all Lucy summarised with a burning ball of envy in her gut the day was shaping up to be miserably romantic. Lucy's head rested in her hands upon the polished countertop. Mira Jane chuckled childishly as she sprinkled shiny heart shaped confetti in Lucy's hair. It's fell prettily, like droplets of snow upon Lucy's golden locks. The Celestial Mage wrinkled her nose cutely in irritation.

'Jewel for you're thoughts?' Mira Jane asked kindly. Turning her back on Lucy briefly, to sort through her growing stack of valentines cards and job requests. Lucy's eyes fell upon the looming pile and tried not to sigh again. Self pity was an unattractive habit, one Lucy was determined not to fall in. Mira Janes photos were featured constantly on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly, fan mail and dates under the pretence of a job request flowed in frequently inviting Mira to candlelit dinners. Lucy had made her debut in Sorcerer weekly a few years back, and with her performance during the grand magic games she hoped that would bring a little bit more attention her way. It's not that she needed mountains of fan mail or proposals, Lucy defended herself as she watched Mira glance briefly at the pile of red envelopes with a thoughtful expression before sweeping them all into a nearby bin, but a date or at the very least a card from an admirer wouldn't inflate her ego she reasoned. Especially on Valentine's Day. Well she reasoned as she watched a surprisingly dressed Ice Mage walk into the guild in a high collar trench coat, trilby hat and dark sun glasses, at least she didn't have an unrequited love. Gray glanced uneasily around the guild. His collar turned up against the winter chill, he spotted Lucy at the bar, and made his way stealthily to the counter taking a bar stool next to her. Juvia was mysteriously absent, Lucy figured else she would be glaring daggers at Lucy's back by now, for once not feeling the burning heat of her guild mates stare.

'Coward' she mumbled grumpily, straightening in her seat. Gray smiled sheepishly, not bothering to defend himself, as he shifted in his chair uncomfortable in clothing.

'You're lucky you don't know what it's like' he groaned, removing the sun glasses revealing a pair of tired dark eyes. He'd been in hiding all week from Juvia, whose usual crazy level went into overdrive around Valentine's Day. Last year she had hired dark guild members to abduct Him. Valentine's Day found him bound and gagged sitting under one of magnolias cherry blossom trees, as Juvia dressed in a blue lacy apron and modest dress serving him slices of apple pie with enough love potion baked into the dessert it would have tranquillised a horse. Fortunately, the alchemist Juvia had purchased the potion from was shifty at best and the only effect the potion had was to give the drinker a competitive obsession with whoever his eyes met first. Unfortunately it happened to be a wandering squirrel who had crossed they're picnic in search of food. Several hours later found Gray crouched in a tree naked with several nuts stuffed into his mouth smiling smugly at a family of demented squirrels. It took Natsu, Loki and several guild members to wrestle him to the ground, dragging a howling gray away, as he swore vengeance upon every squirrel he met marking them as his sworn enemies. To this day, he still thought of them with a passing stab of jealously, free to frolic naked as they pleased, eating as many nuts as they're cheeks could fill, it was a lingering side effect of the potion Polyscura had assured him. But from that day Gray had vowed to stay as far away from Juvia as he could when Valentine's Day came. Lucy's expression turned darker, and she glowered at him, as he did the squirrels the look a with a mixture of disgust and envy.

'Thanks for the reminder' Lucy muttered, taking a swig of ale, hoping it would give her the same energetic buzz that seemed to follow Cana after a few barrels. She hiccuped the bubbles tickling her throat. Mira shot the Celestial Mage a small smirk, turning to address Gray, her blue eyes glinting cheekily.

'Ignore her, she's in a foul mood because it's Valentine's Day and she doesn't have a date'. Mira guessed correctly, as Lucy's cheeks burned, her jaw set stubbornly.

'Why would you want one of those?' Gray asked perplexed remembering his own bad encounters. Even before the dark period he fondly named 'the reign of Juvia' fans of Sorcerer weekly, would send him Pervy love letters and stalk him. Sorcerer weekly, had put Gray in the top 20 of Fiores hottest bachelor Wizards. Gray made a mental note to have serious words with the editor his hands, gave of an icy heat as he warmed to the idea plotting his revenge.

Lucy rolled her eyes and gestured to Grays far away look, as he abandoned the conversation almost instantly letting his revenge fantasy play out in his head. The week of sleepless hiding was beginning to take effect on poor Gray's mental health, and he found himself easily distracted. 'This is the problem with boys, I can't catch a break Mira' Lucy's large chocolate eyes turned pleading she fused hers hands together as she gazed at the white hared beauty as if in prayer. 'Teach me to attract men' she pleaded swallowing her pride, Mira chuckled knowingly.

'Don't put yourself down, you have plenty of admirers, maybe you're just to distracted by a certain pink haired Mage to notice' she shrugged, smiling cheekily her blue eyes dared Lucy to disagree. The Celestial Mage narrowed her eyes in response.

'Mira we've been over this...' Lucy said with patiently gritted teeth. 'Iv done enough cover shoots, interviews and successful guild missions that you'd think I'd have at least one fan letter' she raged, subtlety directing the conversation to safer waters.

'Lucy you had a pile of them! I give them to Natsu to deliver to you every week, since you are nearly always on missions together and he usually see's you before I do' Mira said momentarily shocked, seconds after processing this her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together in delight. 'Unless he was keeping them from you, so he could have you to himself'. Mira was grinning to herself like a cat that had got the cream, Lucy glared at her with obvious suspicion. She knew Mira was baiting her, they're was no earthly reason why Natsu wouldn't give her, her mail. Written words bored him. Besides as she embarrassingly found out a few years prior Natsu harboured no romantic feelings for her, in fact as Natsu frequently pointed out on one of they're many missions he didn't understand what purpose holding hands and kissing served. When he asked Lucy for her opinion on kissing she had just blushed and yelled at him stopping all further conversation on the subject.

'The only thing close to romantic feelings Natsu has ever had is for his food'. Gray snickered rejoining the conversation.

'Yup sounds like Mira's been sipping the fire whisky again' a pink haired Mage smiled cheerfully, miming a drink motion with his hand as he joined the group at the bar.

'Aye, it's becoming a problem' Happy stage whispered shooting a sly glance at a furious Mira as he landed on Lucy's shoulder. She brightened at her Nakama's sudden appearance. Mira had learned from an young age that when she indulged in alcohol, it had a bad side effect and she tended to loose control of her take over magic. Leading to awkward dates, when on a night out she found herself accidentally transforming into a gorilla or some other hairy misshapen monster during a kissing session with a guy she liked. Since then she had sworn of the stuff altogether. She narrowed her eyes watching Lucy chat away animatedly with her three companions, missing the way Natsu laughed a little too hard at Lucy's jokes, exchanging nervous glances with Happy. He hadn't even called out Gray on his food insult. The little liars, but then Mira realised for once biting her tongue and letting the lie slide. Lucy was oblivious to much else when Natsu entered a room. Mira liked to watch her features come to life. She wondered if anyone else noticed it or if it was just her match making obsessed brain. Lucy was a naturally beautiful girl, with golden locks a heart shaped face, a toned but full body and bambi eyes. She was radiant yet, Mira thought proudly the guild was full of beautiful girls and Lucy for all her confidence was still a little bit of an introvert no longer the new girl, but still feeling a little of an outsider when most of the guild had grown up together from childhood. Her beauty was sometimes overlooked during moments of shyness. Unlike women like Erza who brandished it like a weapon, unfortunately the red haired Mage was completely oblivious. Still when she interacted with Natsu, a playful energy infused her limbs. Her cheeks tinted the fairest pink with excited enthusiasm, her eyes sparkling sometimes with amusement, sometimes with evil menace. She was so alive in those moments of easy companionship her flame burning brighter than even Natsu's, Mira was convinced In those quiet moments that she was the most beautiful girl in room. Mira wasn't unaware of her own attractiveness, but on those occasions she felt ugly by comparison.

Natsu knew he was in deep trouble, As he cleverly directed Lucy away from talks of letters, instead he encouraged Lucy to pick out a new mission. Lucy who thought a break away from the love sick guild was a great idea, couldn't agree more with the timing, and rushed of to the notice board excited that for once she got to pick, not giving Natsu the opportunity to change his mind. It had started a few years back, When Mira had given Natsu and happy a stack of unopened letters and parcels. They had grumpily taken them back to they're cottage (Lucy had been out book shopping with Levy that day so they hadn't seen her) to gather dust in a forgotten corner of they're messy house. A few days later, in a fit of hunger Natsu's strong sense of smell picked up a mouth watering scent from one of Lucy's parcels. Without thought they had ripped open the box to find a beautiful heart shaped box full of chocolates. They sat innocently in jewel encased wrappers. Happy whose eyes were the size of saucers had declared it a waste. 'Lucy will be furious if she finds out we've opened her private mail anyway' happy assured his brother his logic seductive. 'We'll have to hide the evidence now, it would be a waste' Happy had looked at Natsu with wise eyes. Natsu nodded slowly, his hunger squashing any guilt he may have had.

'So what you're saying is...she'd want us to eat it' he said slowly, raising a curious brow, as his stomach growled, he had smiled sheepishly. Happy placed a blue on paw his friends hand, and nodded solemnly.

'It's the right thing to do'. Several hours later, and bulging stomachs heavier. They had devoured 4 boxes of sweets, one parcel of fine salmon. And a bottle of fire brand whisky. The two giggled tipsily and Natsu who quickly grew bored started to idly read the notes that came with each gift. He chuckled his eyes alight with evil glee as he read terrible poetry describing Lucy's 'bountiful bosom' or hair like sand and eyes like sea. Natsu sniggered, he knew without thinking that's Lucy's eyes were warm brown, unless they were directed at him in anger.

'These are terrible' he repeated aloud snickering and reaching for another, from the shreds of brown paper that littered the floor. Happy moaned forcing himself in a sitting position, chocolate coated his mouth and cheeks, decorating his blue fur and his eyes were slightly glazed over from the sweet induced coma.

'Don't you think that's going a little too far?' Happy said guilty, rubbing his swollen food baby. 'Those are Lucy's private love letters, maybe we should give them to her, she might like to read them'.

'No happy don't be stupid' Natsu said a little too sharply, his onyx eyes flashing with annoyance before they settled, his usual easygoing grin gracing his features. 'Lucy round house kicks us, if we accidentally walk in on her naked, could you imagine what she'd do to these poor guys If she knew they were writing about her...''silky skin'' Natsu snorted in disbelief, the back of his neck coloured in anger as he a quoted a phrase from one of Lucy's letters. 'Why is silky skin a compliment? Surely Lucy would want skin as rough as a dragons hide, it's tough and manly, Erza would approve' the fire Mage shook his head forcing his mind back to the conversation ' anyway we should keep them, its for they're own protection' Natsu said seriously. Happy shot Natsu a look that questioned his Nakama's stupidity.

'Uhuh' the little exceed shrugged not really caring. His eyes lit up deviously 'you know since, were hiding the letters from Lucy, I think it's only fair we keep the parcels too. If the letters upset her maybe the food would too...' Natsu's eyes shone with delight as he caught his Nakama's meaning.

'It would be the right thing to do' they both chorused rolling on the floor in fits of devious laughter. The tradition had continued on ever since, the pile growing steadily bigger, the food better, the love letters more...detailed. Natsu fought a flash of bitterness, gazing at Lucy's retreating figure. 'She can never know' Natsu said seriously sharing a dark look with the blue exceed. Gray gaped in astonishment for half a second before he guessed they're reasoning.

'You're eating her gifts aren't you?' He guessed leaning against the bar with a superior smirk that rattled Natsu.

'Only the edible ones!' Happy argued passionately, even Natsu rolled his eyes.

'I think I saw Juvia outside, shall I tell her you're looking for her?' Natsu asked widening his eyes innocently. Gray's face paled.

'Il be going' Gray submitted, shooting Natsu a glare. Natsu met his eyes with a calm stare of his own.

'I think that's a good idea' Natsu's voice came out low and loaded with warning. Gray waved to Mira, sliding his sunglasses back on, slipping out the door looking to all the world like a flasher on a pleasant afternoon stroll, cursing clothing and squirrels as he went.

'Natsu, we passed Juvia on her way back to her apartment' Happy reminded him frowning. 'She said she was painting a portrait of Gray for Valentine's Day'. Natsu shrugged appearing unconcerned. He knew Gray would challenge him to a fight tomorrow to get back at him, he grinned to himself relishing the challenge.

'Does if matter?' Happy shook his furry head, gazing with longing at Miras food menu. Mira had watched the entire exchange with fascination, she grinned, blue eyes twinkling.

'You're not as innocent as you look salamander' she teased. Natsu met her stare but said nothing his onyx eyes flashing. 'You know since, you've hidden her mail, its only fair you get Lucy a present instead on Valentine's Day, she's sad because she didn't get any gifts..' Natsu frowned uncomfortable with idea that he caused his Nakama grief. Mira bit the inside of her cheek trying not to squeal.

'What's the point of Valentine's Day? Mira?' Natsu asked cocking his head in interest.

'It's a day to give a gift to someone you admire' Natsu frowned, his stomach fluttering. He had the nagging feeling there was more to it than that. Mira pressed on, leaning forward, her eyes widening innocently 'you do admire Lucy...don't you Natsu?' She asked in a persuasive voice.

'Of course I do' Natsu scoffed, crossing his arms defensively. Mira gave him a small smile.

'And you don't want her to be sad do you Natsu?' She asked quietly gazing at the counter not meeting his eyes. Natsu groaned running a hand through his pink locks.

'Happy, we have to go present shopping' Happy looked up furious, about to protest. He had his eye on the salmon fillet, it was Mira's special of the day, and best friend of not he would be damned if he spent the day shopping for silly looking flowers and heart shaped sweets. They were interrupted by Lucy's return, flinging an arm around Natsu's shoulder. She pulled him to her side, grinning, eyes dancing. In the other hand she waved a flyer.

'It's perfect' she crowed 'there's a giant sea slug in Moniko Village, its terrorising the town. But there's also a cute shopping district so there will be plenty for me to enjoy aswell. It's something we'll both like' Natsu disentangled himself from Lucy, suddenly grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around. Lucy shrieked in surprise sending the poster flying, Mira caught it easily stamp in hand. She had to approve al official guild jobs anyway. Natsu held her for a moment Lucy's feet not quite touching the ground. Both seemed a little surprise by the contact, his toned bicep's flexing as he held her in a firm grip. Natsu dumped her quickly on the stool, Lucy huffed in surprise, fighting for composure.

'Change of plans' Natsu said firmly avoiding her gaze. Lucy's mouth fell open in surprise. Her eyes bristled with irritation.

'Hey it's my turn to choose you jack a-' Natsu cut her off, hands darting quick as a flash, he grabbed her keys attached to her weapons belt. Lucy stared at him in outrage.

'There's a new mission, Mira has given us' Natsu said slowly, his eyes flashing to Miras daring her disagree, she just shot the trio a grin choosing to remain silent. 'It's important and I need you're keys. We'll meet you back at the guild this evening'.

'Then we'll go together...?' Lucy said panicking. Lucy's magic was Celestial, it got them out of tight spots but Natsu was irritatingly gifted when it came to magic, if he learned to summon spirits would he still need her? Natsu nodded vaguely waving goodbye grabbing happy, and jogging out the guild.

'Save me some fish' happy called desperately to Lucy, who nodded looking completely lost. 'I love you' happy called gratefully.

'What mission did you give them?' Lucy asked Mira suspiciously. The girl in question had grabbed a stool and was placing more streamers above the bar.

'Natsu will tell you later, why so anxious Lucy?' She asked her eyes watching the Celestial Mage carefully. Lucy's eyes narrowed and she returned to her gloomy mood refusing to fall for Mira's teasing.

'I'm going home to write my novel' she sighed realising she didn't even have her spirits for company now, she really was alone what a miserable day, she concluded.

'Oh Lucy, I do have one question' Mira asked as Lucy half turned an eyebrow raised in expectation. 'Why did you choose that mission, there's no shopping in Moniko village, it's a fishing village, but then you knew that already' Mira guessed correctly, her eyes flashing violet with triumph. Lucy felt her throat tighten. 'In fact id go so far as to say that that was the hardest mission on the board, you usually avoid violence when you can'.

'What are you suggesting Mira?' Lucy said shooting her an innocent look. Mira matched her expression knowingly.

'Just that sometimes you're nicer to Natsu than you let on' Lucy turned on her heel, cheeks Aflame.

Loki was quite confused when he was summoned. He appeared in Natsu and Happy's cottage, rose in hand, wearing a smart black tie and suit. His eyes sparkled devilishly behind his glasses 'you summoned me my love' his voice dripped with innuendo, as the light surrounding his gate faded and his vision cleared. Happy perched on a nearby table hand stuffed into his mouth snickering. Natsu leaned against the far wall arms folded. He raised a single brow and nodded to happy. 'I told he was our guy. Loki you like soppy romantic things.' Natsu begun while Loki gaped doing a rather perfect impersonation of a fish. 'We need you to help us pick a Valentine's Day gift for Lucy.'

'Where is she?' Loki asked glancing around the room, his nose wrinkling at the dirty piles of clothes on the floor, he peered under the sofa doubtfully, as if half expecting her blonde head to appear.

'She's not here. I borrowed her keys, listen we need you're help. I need you to help us pick the right Valentine's gift for lucy' Natsu scratched his head self consciously and scowled. 'I'm not good with these things' he admitted. Loki still looked stunned, shaking his head the rose in his hand vanished.

'Natsu you shouldn't have been able to summon me, the contract I formed was with Lucy. I can open the Celestial gate of my own free will but you can't access my gate without the contract holder or someone the Celestial Mage considers-huh' Loki stopped mid explanation. His eyes were wide and calculating. 'Interesting' he muttered to himself grinning. Natsu shrugged not really concerned with 'how'. 'So you said you wanted a Valentine's present for Lucy. How long have you two been...?' He trailed of suggestively.

Natsu frowned, questioning the Celestial spirits intelligence. 'We've been friends for years Loki, you knew that already' Loki's grin grew bigger.

'And you just happen to buy Valentine's gifts for you're friends...' he caught Happy's eye, the cat shook his head minutely. It wasn't worth the explanation.

'Yeah, Mira said you buy a gift for the person you admire' Natsu said, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

'And you happen to admire Lucy most?' Loki asked quietly, his voice almost serious.

'Yeah so, will you help us or not?' He scowled at the lion spirit. Already this was turning out to be a bigger hassle than he hoped. Half of him wanted nothing more than to just leave on that mission with Lucy but he kept replaying the image of her sad face in his head.

' yes of course I will' Loki said straightening his jacket suddenly business like. 'But you're going to have to do better than this pile of sad fan mail' he gestured to Lucy's parcels stacked neatly against a wall. ' Lucy likes gifts that mean something'. Natsu stared disgruntled at the thought of all those Pervy love letters and gifts, he knew Lucy best didn't he?

'What's something only you can give her?' Loki asked, looking at Natsu thoughtfully. Half of him was just honestly curious. The blonde definitely wasn't without her admirers Loki being one of them.

Natsu pondered this for a moment before brightening. 'Lucy loves hot springs, all I need is a tub and I can use the flames to heat-'

'NO' both happy and Loki said in unison, a mild look of panic crossing they're features. Natsu glowered at both of them.

'Natsu you have no temperature gauge, heat doesn't seem to effect you, I wouldn't put it past you to accidentally boil her alive' happy said not unkindly. Natsu grumbled but didn't disagree.

'Fire magic is the one thing I can give her that nobody else can. I'm not as well read as Levy or as patient as Mira. And I can't drink as much as Cana' they all turned a little green at the thought.

'She never feels lonely when you're with her' Loki sighed grudgingly. Natsu and happy exchanged looks wondering how that could be of any help.

'Well it's not exactly a skill, we're partners after all. But I don't see how that can be a gift' he scratched his chin, pacing the cottage his sandals wearing smooth grooves into floor. Loki smiled, this was one of the reasons he liked Natsu. The fire Mage was unexpectedly modest, he didn't realise how he affected her. Loki felt almost maternal watching his little Celestial mage growing up, he felt only the smallest pangs of jealousy.

'Oh I know' Natsu said slamming his fist into his open hand, his cheeks pinkened with nervousness. We can ask her to move in with us Happy, then she wouldn't have to be alone' Happy nodded, praising his Nakama, (though his reasoning was little more selfish) dhe could cook and clean for them the exceed reasoned privately, out loud agreeing it was a great idea.

'Absolutely NOT' Loki thundered, crossing his arms, his jaw clenched.

'We practically live at her apartment anyway' Happy rolled his eyes. Loki just firmly shook his head. It was too soon wether for him or Natsu he wasn't sure.

Natsu held her keys between callused hands, still surprised Lucy had let him walk away with them so easily. She must trust him a lot, strangely the thought warmed him and he smiled softly.

'I have an idea' he said quietly.

Lucy paced the streets of magnolia feeling a little uncertain. Several men recognised her from Sorcerer weekly, and called out to her waving, she travelled past them oblivious. Why didn't he take her on the mission with him? 'Maybe he thinks I'm to weak' Lucy mumbled, as levy linked arms with her friend. The chill had gone and Levy had decided to take advantage of the day to do some shopping for the guild party that night. Gajeel had invited her as his date, though she suspected only because he made Mira promise to let him perform.

'It's Valentine's Day maybe he's surprising you' Levy chided eyeing the dresses in one of magnolias shops with grim determination. Lucy snorted, to cover the quickening of her breath.

'We're not like that' Levy knew her friend too well but decided not to comment. She tugged the blondes hand leading them into a shop Called Fargo's.

Half an hour later, levy had purchased a skin tight metallic dress that came to just above the knee, the side panels were studded with hematite because it reminded her a little of Gajeel. Lucy whistled low in appreciation when levy had shown her. 'Gajeel's going to be furious when he see's how revealing it is' Levy just grinned knowing he'd like it.

'So did you choose you're dress with Natsu in mind?' Levy asked carefully. Lucy laughed and shook her head. Levy had convinced her to go along to the nights party, Natsu had asked her to meet him back at the guild anyway that evening. She had chosen a halter neck dress that flared out over her hips. It was a deep shimmery material, switching from peach to orangey pink and gold when it caught the light. It reminded Levy, a little of the flames of an open fire, Lucy glowed in the dress.

'No, it's for the uh mission' Lucy improvised, avoiding Levys shrewd look. 'Natsu said Mira Jane had picked the job for us specifically, and as it's Valentine's Day so I thought I might aswell look the part'

'And of course the job required you to buy a push up bra' Levy said dryly.

'I don't actually know what the job is' Lucy said carefully changing the subject as soon as she spied Juvia in a shop window.

It was Takumi's bakery a favourite of Erza's known for they're strawberry cake. It looked like they were holding a cookery class. Lucy pulled Levy inside. Juvia was carefully making a two tiered cake covered with light blue frosting and an ice white trim decorated to look icicles as they fell over the cakes edge in long jagged shapes. Juvia was wearing a Bandana to tie back her blue hair, with a matching apron. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Lucy.

'So love rival has come to spy on Juvias gift for Gray-Sama. Lucy won't win' Juvia sniffed haughtily 'Juvias cake is delicious, Juvia has been taking lessons with Takumi San for nearly a month' Lucy nodded impressed, she didn't even bother to defend herself, Juvia would most likely suspect it was a ploy. It wasn't her fault, everyone knew Valentine's made Juvia a little crazy.

'Actually Lucy, wants to make a cake for Natsu' Juvia brightened at the idea. As Levy rushed to the till, buying two tickets for cookery class.

'Levy' Lucy warned, Levy pushed her teasingly. Coming to stand beside Juvia with a mixing bowl and ingredients, placing them on the work bench.

'Lucy get over yourself it's food. It's a nice thing to do for Natsu. Besides we've got hours till the party, you're bored senseless, and it'll pass the time' Lucy sighed and agreed as she weighed and measured the ingredients following Juvia's instructions, who was all to happy to help now she knew she wasn't competing for Gray's affections.

'Sieve the flour don't dump it in' Juvia scolded, levy grinned equally clueless a little while later. Flour covered her cheeks and hands. Lucy decided just to make a simple one tier chocolate cake. She created a miniature version of happy using some of Juvia's blue icing.

'Ok times nearly up, choose you're icing and then decide what message you'd like to put on the cake' Tamuki nodded at Lucy's cake as he passed to inspect the others. Lucy glanced at the girls beside her. Juvia had done a simple white heart in the middle of her cake deciding to leave it bare. Levy had grinned cheekily scrawling the words tin head on the side of her velvet cake, Lucy chuckled. What to write she pondered. The girls noticed her hesitation.

'Why don't you write Nakama on the cake? Keep it simple' Levy suggested. Lucy wrinkled her nose it seemed to impersonal.

'I suppose it doesn't matter, what I write he'll probably just inhale the food the moment he see's it anyway'.

'Juvia thinks it should be from the heart' Juvia said seriously, causing Lucy to blush. 'He should know you put effort into it. What about to my Darling Natsu?'

'NO!' Lucy squeaked to her own her horror, her face turning a violent red. 'It-it doesn't matter' Lucy stuttered rushing to clear away the ingredients. 'He won't read it anyway this was a dumb idea I'm leaving it blank' she returned the rest of the ingredients to the fridge. Juvia waited until Lucy was out of the room, before grabbing the red frosting, there was an evil glint in her eye.

'Juvia!' Levy hissed, loyally thinking of her friend 'she's going to kill you' Juvia wrote the words quickly in a loopy elegant script. Before carefully placing the cake into a white sealed box that had been provided on the work bench.

'Juvia thinks you want Natsu and Lucy to be together as much as the rest of the guild. Juvia is just pushing them in the right direction.' Levy shut up at that, and busied herself with her own cake trying not to show her surprise. It was the first time Juvia had shown interest in anyone besides Gray. Lucy returned a few minutes later thanking the girls as she left. She hummed merrily to herself as she cradled the cake in the crook of her arms. Walking along the scenic river to her apartment. She passed her two nakamas, when she was about a minute from home. Lucy quickly back tracked, making sure she wasn't seeing things. Between them Natsu and Happy were carrying a mountain of bags, Natsu was frowning with concentration trying not to drop anything. Even Happy's breaths were laboured, his wings faltering as several gift bags weighed him down.

'Oi...Natsu!' Lucy called jogging to catch up to them, she eyed the towering pile of presents and decided to walk on the other side of the narrow street. 'What are you doing? Do you need a hand?' She asked completely confused.

Natsu grunted turning towards her, he stuck one hand in his pocket fishing out Lucy's Celestial Keys. The presents wobbled and Lucy grabbed the other end steadying them. 'Sorry I didn't see you behind them' Natsu flashed her a sheepish grin, looking a little nervous. 'Here' he said quickly handing her the keys, they felt a little heavier than usual, she attached them to her belt still eyeing the presents.

'What are you doing?' Natsu looked at her as if she was slow.

'It's Valentine's Day, so I'm buying presents' Lucy's eyes nearly bugged out of they're sockets. And she fought an irrational flash of jealousy. She turned coldly towards Natsu no longer offering to help.

'So whose the lucky girl?' She asked in clipped tones. Natsu frowned, his arms were beginning to shake under the weight of the gifts.

'Girls' he corrected, and Lucy paled her mouth opening and closing furiously at a loss for words. 'You know...Mira, Erza,...Ever'

'Even Evergreen gets one!' Lucy shrieked in disbelief, actually stomping her foot. Natsu and Happy stared at her as if she'd grown an extra head. 'You're worse than Loki' She thundered. Stepping away from the towering pile of presents, Natsu nearly tumbled over into the river Lucy watched with a stab of satisfaction before he righted himself.

'What's the problem, I remembered everyone important' Natsu said in confusion, women, he concluded were never happy. Lucy uttered a wordless shriek of fury, and shoved the cake into his hands.

'Here Happy Valentine's Day Salamander' Natsu caught it thanks to his dragon slayer reflexes.

'You got me a gift' he grinned gazing at Lucy softly. She looked skyward praying to Mavis to give her patience and turned on her heel heading towards her apartment.

'Il see you tonight at the party' Natsu called after her, as she departed slamming the door behind her.

'She didn't even look at her gift' Happy said offended, for a second forgetting the great weight they were carrying to the guild.

'It doesn't matter' Natsu hummed to himself, brimming with happiness. He could detect the sweet aroma of chocolate from inside the white container, he hoped it was food. She cares he thought giddily, not realising a silly grin was plastered to his face.

'I'm not going' Lucy told her reflection. As she dressed for the party. Plue sat on her bed, cocking his head to the side, his eyes hypnotised by the shimmery material of Lucy's halter dress. When she spun suddenly under the bright light, it looked like golden flames were licking her body. Lucy's hair courtesy of Cancer was styled in an elegant updo a few curls escaping her bun artfully. 'He lied about the mission' she told Plue glancing over her shoulder. 'I can't believe Mira didn't say anything. And what does he mean he remembered everybody important'. Lucy swapped the key chain holding her keys for a thin gold link chain, they slid easily onto it as she attached it her wrist without really looking. Lucy gave herself a once over in the mirror before nodding smugly, well she'd show him. There were plenty of other men at the guild she felt for sure that one would love to dance with her .

'Plue' Plue nodded unhelpfully, dancing from side to side. Lucy had dressed him in a matching bow tie the colour of her dress.

She smiled softly at her little companion, snatching him up in her arms and whirling him around the room. The tiny spirt shouted his name waving his arms happily, as Lucy cradled him to her chest.

'You'll be my date, won't you Plue?' She laughed smiling as they exited her apartment. The little spirit snuggled closer into her embrace in response.

'I'm so tired, do we have to go?' Happy whined donning a small tux, Mira had

insisted he wear. Natsu wasn't faring much better. He snarled trying to do up the cuffs. He wore a salmon coloured shirt under a dark Suit jacket and trousers. He cursed Mira to the depths of hell when we was ready. His mind idly wondering what Lucy would look like in her dress.

'Yes, I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they realise we've bought them all gifts' Natsu rubbed his hands together in glee. Mira had told him it was a day to give gifts to people you admire, well he had accepted her challenge and outdid them all buying the entire guild presents. Although he shuddered thinking back, buying Gray's hadn't exactly been pleasant...

'But Lucy's was special' Happy reminded him, smiling beneath his paws.

'Yeah I gave Lucy a gift, the home made kind.' Natsu said defensively his cheeks colouring.

'Speaking of gifts aren't you going to open ours?' Happy asked eyeing Takumi's cake box, it was a miracle he hadn't drooled.

'She didn't give it to you' Natsu said smugly, walking over and opening the cake lid...

He closed it again very quickly. Cheeks flaming. Behind him Happy made a noise of impatience. Natsu calmed himself opening the lid again, careful to hide it from Happy's prying eyes. It read:

'To my Sexy Salamander, be my valentine' around the decorative words was a red heart. With the letter L and a kiss. Natsu's thoughts flashed back to early on that day as Lucy shoved the box coldly in his arms. 'Happy Valentine's Day Salamander' she'd whispered so she'd been trying to tell Him something. Natsu felt the blush rising on the back of his neck.

'Natsu you're shirts on fire' Happy called tiredly over his shoulder, giving up on his weird best friend he rummaged through the fridge looking for something to eat.

The guild glittered and shone under the soft candlelit chandeliers. A silent quartet played thanks to one of Reeduses creations. The guild danced and chatted, it was so unlike them it was almost spooky. Lucy couldn't fully relax, she felt as if a fight were to break out at any moment. Many of them were looking at her and chattering amongst themselves laughing. She heard the phrases 'typical natsu' and 'so what did he get you?' Banded about throughout the guild, it set her teeth on edge and a small fire of jealousy burned in her stomach. Just how many women had he given gifts too. 'Lucy' Levy and Cana murmured appearing at her side.

'You both too?' Lucy asked stiffly, the straight set of her shoulders indicating she was in no mood to laugh.

'Yes' Levy said nervously. Although she tried not to show it her eyes brimmed with excitement, 'it's Davro's new book on runes'. Lucy could tell Levy was itching to ditch the party and devour it. It was a thoughtful gift, and she was glad her friend was happy. Cana was dressed in a floor length blue gown of deepest blue. She had already acquired an ale and was sipping it carefully, eyeing up the potential dancers.

'You're being careful with your liquor it's not like you' Lucy found herself smiling, good her face still moved even if it felt awkward. Cana winked one smoky eye at her Nakama, 'I'm saving myself?'

''For a dance?' Levy and Lucy both gasped excitedly.

'No for the that fine brand of whisky you're boyfriend bought me for Valentine's day' Cana chuckled throatily. 'But a boy wouldn't hurt I suppose' she waved a farewell to her companions sauntering over to an open mouthed Loki, she grabbed his tie dragging him to the makeshift dance floor.

'Ahh' Lucy said calming clasping a firm hand around her charm bracelet ' I'm going to kill him'. Levy noticed that Lucy hadn't bothered to correct him.

'You may get you're chance sooner than you think' Levy motioned towards the guild doors with her head. Natsu strolled into the guild his head scanning the crowds for her. Both girls stared in astonishment. He was heartbreakingly handsome. In a white shirt and black suit, he wore no tie leaving a few buttons exposed revealing a tanned column of skin and muscle beneath. His eyes found hers impossibly through the crowd. Onyx eyes narrowed determinedly as he made his way to her. Happy muttered in his ear and flew of to find Charlie. Levy melted into the back ground in search of her own dark knight.

'Lucy' he stood before her just a hairs breadth away. His callused fingers traced her bare arms lightly. There was no mocking tone, or goofy smile. He stared at her with serious levity, Lucy felt an indescribable pull towards him and despite her anger, she let him draw her closer by her hands. He fingered her bracelet lightly and smiled. 'Dance with me' he whispered. His hands were shaking on her wrists.

'There he is' Gray whispered, Gajeel appeared looming dangerously at his side, as they watched the fire Mage leading Lucy onto the dance floor.

'We're going to beat him senseless' Gajeel cracked his knuckles as if to a prove a point. His red eyes watched the couple eagerly. 'When I opened his Valentine's gift I thought it was from levy, he bought me a hematite bracelet'.

'And me men's lingerie' Gray shuddered trying to clear his thoughts, what had his Nakama been thinking.

'And if that's not enough he bought all the women in the guild gifts too'. Gajeel growled remembering jealously how pleased Levy had been when she discovered her present was a book.

On the dance floor Natsu moved Lucy with surprising grace, only stumbling a little. His eyes never leaving hers, it was a little unnerving. 'Natsu don't stare' she scolded, trying to keep the rising blush of her face. His grip tightened on her lower back drawing her closer. 'Why aren't you dancing with the other girls?' Lucy tried to keep the venom from leaking into her voice, avoiding his eyes. He's just a flirt keep it light she chided herself. Natsu cleared his throat ignoring her question.

'Lucy look at me' he removed the hand that was holding hers and cupped her face, Lucy's eyes flew to his startled at the contact. He held her in place firmly, his other hand drawing her closer. Lucy's hands came to rest on his chest, she could feel the corded muscles beneath his shirt.

'Natsu, what are you-'

'You are so beautiful' Natsu whispered humbled. His onyx eyes drank her in in wonder. For the first time allowing himself to feel the tension that had been building between them. Natsu's nose skimmed the line of her jaw, she could feel his hot breath against her neck, causing goosebumps to break out along her skin as he chuckled. ' I read the message on the cake you made me, I can't say I wasn't a little...surprised. But I want you to know I want this Lucy, I REALLY want this' as if to demonstrate his point he kissed her lightly on the lips before releasing her. Mira Jane tapped Natsu on the shoulder, her eyes were sparkling with fierce triumph. Lucy was at a complete loss for words, at Natsu's kiss a swarm of butterflies had nestled in her stomach. She needed air.

'I'm sorry to interfere' and Mira honestly looked like she regretted it. She had been their strongest champion for the relationship since Lucy joined the guild. 'I need to speak to Natsu, it's urgent' she grimaced apologetically at Lucy and drew Natsu away.

Natsu shot her a half smile over his shoulder. 'Il be back soon, we can talk then' Lucy nodded, her hand touching her lips, her skin still tingled from the kiss.

Mira lead him to the bar, handing him two flutes of champagne, one for him and Lucy. He raised a brow incredulously 'really this is what you interrupted us for?' Mira shook her head, her face set in a fierce scowl.

'Natsu, why on earth did you buy everyone in the guild a present?'

'You told me Valentine's Day was a day to buy gifts for the people you admire'. Mira's let out a hoot of laughter, Natsu stood clutching the champagne glasses his shoulders bristled with irritation. It just caused Mira to laugh harder.

'Oh Natsu, you are an idiot. I was being polite, you only give gifts to the people you care for...you know the way you care for Lucy..' Mira trailed of suggestively a soft smile tugging at her lips.

'Oh...crap' Natsu said, a mild look of panic crossing his face. 'Now Lucy's never going to take me seriously'. Natsu turned around trying to spy the blonde through the crowd. Mira just wiped a tear from her eye, still trying to contain her giggles, only Natsu.

'I have to ask why did you get the girls thoughtful gifts and the men...er inappropriate ones..?' Mira asked curiously. Natsu barely spared her a glance trying to see over the top of Gajeels glaring head.

'Oh that, well Loki said girls liked to be bought underwear or jewellery. But I knew if I bought Erza any of those she would kill me, and so would the other girls. So I bought them things I thought they might like. I don't really care about what Gajeel or gray like so I followed Lokis advice and bought the guys underwear and jewellery. But now Lucy won't take me seriously because I bought every girl in the guild gifts aswell, I have to find her and explain!'

Mira rolled her eyes skyward, only a fairytail Valentine's Day could cause this much ruckus.

'Il help you find her' she tugged Natsu's arm leading him back through the crowd.

The blonde in question was leaning on the balcony on the second story of fairy tail. The lights of magnolia seemed muted. Shop windows shone like flickering candles in the darkness. Couples were nestled in cafes sharing food and swapping stories. Lucy released a wistful sigh, she finally had the one thing she wanted, Natsu. It was ok to admit it to herself, there in the darkness with no one around to see her blush. But none of it mattered she decided gripping the rail tightly, she'd rather have Natsu as a friend then share him with a hundred girls. If Natsu saw her as just another conquest then...She laughed bitterly, tilting her face up to the cooling wind, then she wanted no part in it.

A few minutes later, Juvia walked out onto the balcony. Her blue hair was pinned up in the Grecian style and she wore a white embroidered dress, that made her fair skin glow. Her bodice glittered as the silver beads caught the moonlight. She handed Lucy a blue box partially opened. She could see blue tissue paper peaking out and inside it was what looked like a tiny knitted gray doll. His eyes were slightly wonky, and his hair was a patchy brown instead of black, signs of Natsu's clumsy skill. Lucy felt her lips tighten but she took the box, holding it between her hands.

'Juvia has come to return Natsu-sans gift. If Juvia we're to accept another gift from a man on Valentine's Day, she fear's Gray-Sama would get the wrong idea...' Juvia's violet eyes captured Lucy's and she noted with surprise that the blonde was grinding her teeth.

'It seems Natsu gave Juvia a better gift, is love rival...jealous of Juvia..?' The water Mage could barely contain her smirk. Lucy snarled, glaring at the water Mage. Anger coloured her voice as she took a step towards the blue haired girl.

'Do you think this is funny? I have had to sit and watch Natsu hand out hundreds of presents to girls, how would you feel if I mocked you for being jealous?' Juvia looked at her coldly for a second eyes flashing. Outside it started to rain, couples shrieked and ran for cover but neither of the girls moved.

'Juvia knows exactly how it feels, but you call Juvia crazy not jealous.' Lucy flinched as if she'd been slapped but she couldn't deny the truth of her words. Even she on the odd occasion had enjoyed a private joke at the expense of Juvia's antics.

'I'm sorry Juvia, I'm not used to feeling like this' the blondes shoulders relaxed the tension leaving her body. The rain faded into a fine mist, and Juvia shot her a weary grin. 'It just makes me a feel a little..'

'Crazy?' Juvia asked helpfully, leaning against the railing her back turned on the city lights. Lucy nodded her hair falling into her face, she attempted to fix it and as she did so, Juvia's hand shot out and touched the keys on her wrist, frowning.

'If if cheers love rival up, Juvia overhead Mira and Natsu-San talking. Natsu-San has bought everyone in the guild a present, because Mira told him it was a way to show you cared about someone.'

'Oh' Lucy felt a crushing sense of relief that surprised her. 'But wait then why didn't he get me-' Juvia tugged at Lucy's bracelet. Lucy looked down finally noticing the additional charms there. As well as her zodiac keys, there was a charm attached to the bracelet in the shape of a smirking blue exceed. There was also an additional golden key, with a glowing ember inscribed on the handle. It was a Salamander key. 'Mavis Im an idiot' Lucy said smacking her palm to her forehead, and she had been so cold to Natsu earlier that day, why had she doubted him? Natsu was always so thoughtful, he never excluded her, sometimes putting her needs ahead of the guilds it was why she loved him. ' I have to find him and apologise, and after he seemed so great full for my gift'.

Lucy turned to leave, grabbing a surprised Juvia's hand. 'Come on' the blonde urged. 'You're going to give Gray his present'

Juvia squirmed but couldn't release herself from Lucy's iron tight grip, as they re-entered the guild and descended the stairs a small crowd had gathered around the edge of the ballroom. 'Juvia thinks that's a bad idea, Gray-Sama has been avoiding Juvia, she will just leave the cake at his door' Juvia slowed her footsteps her cool indifference fading at the the mention of her crush.

'Don't be a coward' the blonde eyes flashed as she glared at Juvia, her impatience making them break into a light jog. 'You are beautiful, if Gray cannot see that then he's a fool. Anyone would be lucky to have you' her eyes flared with an inner fire that caused Juvia to blush.

'Thank you' she whispered simply, deciding that now was not the best time to disagree. 'Juvia should also tell you that she wrote on the cake you gave to Natsu-San, Juvia feels guilty now that love rival has been so nice..'

They reached the bottom of the stairwell leading onto the make shift dance floor. 'What message?' Lucy slowed their footsteps, an uneasy feeling squirmed in her stomach, recalling the eagerness in which Natsu had reacted upon seeing her.

They had just reached the small crowd.

In the centre of the semi circle, three mages faced off.

Gray was standing in a fighting stance an ice shield clasped in his right hand. As usual he was completely naked except for a pair of tiny speedos with a squirrel design on them. The crowd cheered with excitement, the romance of the evening forgotten. They didn't even turn when they heard an angry female voice shout 'you wrote WHAT?' Gajeel was in full Dragon force mode, his arms and upper body were made entirely of Iron scales. He stood in the corner, blocking of Natsu's escape.

'I can't believe you wore Natsu's gift' he muttered in disgust trying not to look at Gray. The ice Mage scowled at his team mate, his breathing laboured from fending of Natsu's attacks.

'They are comfortable AND slimming' he defended his voice a little higher than usual. Between them Natsu roared, his body alight with fire. The cords on his neck stood out, and his eyes were burning coals in his skull.

'Get out of my way I need to find Lucy!' He snapped releasing another jet of fire at the two mages, the heat of the flames so intense they staggered back barely able to deflect his attack, this wasn't like their usual friendly matches. Natsu was fighting to win.

'We have a bone to pick with you first' Gajeel growled. His iron scales glowing red from heat of Natsu's flame.

'You don't understand, I need to tell her I love her' he howled in frustration. That brought the duo up short. The entire guild became deathly silent, everyone wore varying expressions of shock. Natsu took advantage of the deafening quiet to call Lucy's name again. The crowd parted to reveal a beet red Celestial Mage.

'Lucy I-I didn't mean I-didn't mean it come out quite like that' Natsu said his voice rising higher with panic. He took a step towards Lucy and her face froze, her large brown eyes widened like saucers, he reached for her gently as if not to startle her-

'I didn't write that message on the cake' she blurted before she could stop herself. Her hands clamped over her mouth as if to stop more words gushing forth. Natsu felt himself pale, his heart began to thud very heavily in his chest.

'I'm sorry what-?' He whispered not quite understanding, they're was white noise in his ears, and he felt himself pushing past the crowd as Lucy rushed to explain that it Juvia and Levy's idea to get them together.

'Natsu, Natsu wait!' Lucy said following him, her hands were shaking, she stumbled after him her stammers getting worse, the entire guild was watching them.

'Iv just embaressed myself in front of you and the entire guild...if you'll excuse me...I need...air' Natsu clawed at is scarf as if it were choking him, he averted his eyes, and stumbled out the guild doors. Silence enveloped the guild.

'I didn't know flame brain could get embarrassed.' Gajeel murmured seriously. The entire guilted shifted uncomfortably breaking away in groups. Several people patted Lucy on the shoulder consolingly, Juvia handed Gray his discarded clothes. The two exchanged words and drifted of to the upper levels of the guild, they had a lot to discuss.

Happy flew to Lucy's side, they shared a look of worry. 'I should find him' Happy spoke quietly. His wings materialised, he was about to launch from Lucy's shoulder when she grabbed him with a firm hand.

'Let me, please' she choked there we're tears in her eyes that Happy pretended not to noice.

'Ok...I want you both to be happy, just please don't hurt him.' Happy said, looking at Lucy sternly. Lucy stroked his furry cheek, Happy leaned into her caress and she kissed him gently on the temple.

'Thank you for my Valentine's present' she said softly departing. Happy smiled.

''Natsu's presents-' Happy began, but Lucy held up a hand to silence him with wry grin as she opened the guild doors.

'It's ok, I know what it opens'.

Natsu had wandered the streets of Magnolia for hours cursing himself. He had just declared his feelings towards his best friend and the entire guild, and he couldn't take it back. He didn't want to. But he berated himself kicking a stone viscously on his way back to the garden path leading to his home, Lucy had looked so shocked. He expected surprise sure, maybe even anger at blurting it out in front of the entire guild, but not the knee jerk reaction of fear. Was the idea of Natsu loving her that shocking? He so busy fighting of feelings of embarrassment, Natsu almost missed a piece of paper attached to the gate of his cottage. Natsu stopped cocking his head to the side curiously. His keen eyes reading the elegant scrawl even in the dark. The breeze rustled it and with quick reflexes the snatched and it the loose ribbon binding it to the the gate before it took flight. It read:

Dear Mama

Today the best thing happened. I met a Salamander, and his name is Natsu. He brought me to fairytail, and I'll never be able to thank him enough.

Natsu pushed opened the gate, his cottage windows were open, a sweet scent drifted on the breeze. It smelled like icing, and a faint glow from the the hearth beckoned him. Natsu's keen ears, could make out the faint sound of Lucy singing slightly of key. The thought made his lips curl and his breath quicken. He took an eager step before finding another letter.

Dear Mama

I'm going to Kill Mira Jane. She convinced me that Natsu had feelings for me, when all along he just wanted Virgo to help him find some embarrassing photos of Erza. Can you believe it? I wore my best dress and Cancer even did my hair. Still I was more disappointed than I expected. All this time I thought I was just grateful towards him for introducing me to fairytail...now I'm not so sure.

Oh, a surprised chuckle escaped Natsu's lips, and his cheek burned with the memory of Lucy slapping him. So that was why. He didn't know wether to thank Mira or throttle her. Another step another letter.

'Dear Mama

I missed the blossom festival today because I was sick, I was so disappointed. Everyone at the guild has seen it before, I just wanted to be included. Then Natsu surprised me, he uprooted a blossom tree and sent it down the river past my window on a raft. It was so beautiful mama you would have loved it. I'm still smiling as I write this. I think, I think I like him. I hope you would approve, he's kind and goofy. Sometimes he annoys me, but he's the only one that makes me feel less alone in the world. I know it's cheesy, but how else do I describe it.

Natsu staggered past more littered letters, not even bothering to glance at them as he reached the door. Each passage recounting a thought or feeling, Lucy had written to her mother about him. How many years had they liked each other? How many years of dancing around feelings? The thought made him impatient. He read the final letter at his door.

Dear Mama

Today, Natsu told me he loved me. In front the guild, I was so shocked, years of half hoping, I never thought he would. It terrifies me so much, I didn't want him to see...I don't think he knows...

The words ended, and Natsu half pushed half fell through the door. His onyx eyes found hers. Lucy turned in surprise. Still wearing her peach dress, her hair fell loosely down her lush curves in waves, the way Natsu preferred it. Her face was flushed from the heat of the oven. She had just finished the icing on a simple Victoria cake. It simply read

'All my love Lucy'

Natsu didn't move. Lucy set the icing bag down. Stepping away from the table, her eyes kept flitting to his, drawn there. She shifted uncomfortably. The only sounds in the cottage were that of the roaring fire and the chirping crickets outside.

'So you made me a key?' She said lightly fingering her bracelet. Natsu stepped towards her his hands outstretched. Lucy's feet hesitated but she remained firm.

'I -' Natsu cleared his throat, it had become suddenly dry, his voice was coming out huskier than he intended. 'You, always rely on you're Celestial keys. I wanted one that represented me too. I didn't like the thought of you always relying on Loki' Natsu scowled at the memory. 'I wanted one too, so you know that I am there for you...that I'm yours' He blushed then, his cheeks turning as pink as his roots. Lucy stood still for a moment her body so taught, Natsu thought she might snap. She reached out robotically and with a strength that could rival Erza's grabbed his scarf and dragged him the remaining distance. They were nose to nose, they're knees almost knocking together. Lucy's head tickled his cheek as she looked up at him, her hot breath blew across his face as she inhaled sharply. Her jaw was set in a stubborn line and her brown eyes demanding.

'Tell me again' she demanded. Her hand still fisted in his scarf. Natsu chocked out the words, his head felt light, and had it always been this hot?

'I love y-' Lucy yanked on his scarf bringing his lips crashing into hers. She captured him as he yelped in surprise. Her hands fisting in his pink hair, small tongue darting out to taste him, Natsu moaned gruffly, his callused hands winding around the small of her back.

'I love you too' she cried, raining kisses upon his cheeks, his brow. Feather light strokes back and forth across his lips. Every inch of Natsu's skin was alive where she kissed him. He was burning and it was a different fire because he knew Lucy could feel it too. He swept her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bed.

'Are you sure you want this?' She whispered kissing him, not letting him respond. He angled her head back with his lips, granting him deeper access to explore the recesses of Lucy's mouth, she groaned, the sound doing several things to him.

''Yes, iv wanted this for so long' he assured her setting her down on the soft mattress. He gazed at her as if she were the most precious gift.

'Lucy' his voice came out as a low whisper. Her hair fanned out around her in a golden halo. Her dress had ridden up, exposing a smooth column of creamy leg. Lucy's lips were slightly parted and swollen, and her chocolate eyes were still demanding.

''Lucy are I the only gift I could ever want' his fingers traced the delicate contours of her face. She closed her eyes head tilted as if towards the sun, needing his warmth, his strength.

'Just shut up and kiss me' Lucy laughed impatiently, and so he did.

Sometime later, after much kissing, talking and other activities, Lucy cuddled into the crook of Natsu's arms. He smiled gently, half asleep. 'I forgot to ask you' Lucy whispered trying to keep the anger out of her voice. Natsu pulled her closer, an onyx eye half opening. She looked livid.

'Why is all my mail here?' Natsu could hear the beginnings of annoyance in her voice.

'Well crap'


End file.
